Maybe, she just needs more time
by AvatarTeam237
Summary: Aang confronted his feelings for Katara to her father. What he didn't know is that Katara had been listening the whole time. The scene is right after The Boiling rock 2, at night. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

AN : This is another story I wrote. It's around time after The Boiling Rock 2, at night. I got inspired by other fanfictions. This is the first story that I wrote that's not AU.

Hope you like it!

Disclaimer : I don't own Avatar : The Last Airbender. Although I'm so badly want it.

**Maybe, she just needs more time**

Xoxox

Aang couldn't sleep, he kept thinking about what happen on the submarine. Between him and Katara. He walked out of his sleeping bag and walked to the edge of the temple. Katara and her father saw him, but her father beat her to approach Aang. Katara became curious and his behind a pillar near them so she can hear them.

"Trouble sleeping Aang?" Aang turned to him and just smiled weakly. "What's wrong?" he asked again, taking a seat beside him.

"It's your daughter." Aang looked to the abyss in front of him. "What's wrong with my daughter?"

Aang took a deep breath. "I'm in love with your daughter." Hakoda looked at the Avatar beside him with wide-eye. "On the submarine, we had a conversation about me facing the firelord. I'm afraid if I don't come back, I can't never tell her how I felt. So…..I-I kissed her, and I understand if you're mad at me."

He continued. "Since then, we never talked like we used to. It's like that she's avoiding me. And every time she's alone, I was in training with Zuko. I'm really scared if she doesn't feel the same way to me."

They didn't say anything for a few minutes. Just feeling the breeze of air around them. "I'm not mad at you Aang. Honestly, I taught you two were already a couple. There's probably millions of girls want to be your girlfriend, why do you pick her? Why do you love her so much?"

Aang took a minute to think. There are many things to explain that question.

"Well…..she's beautiful, nice, caring, cute, sweet sometimes stubborn and motherly." He chuckled slightly. "But I love her all the same. She always encourage me to be a great Avatar, even I'm already a hundred years late. She always have hope in me, since the first time we met." he paused.

"I love her so much, that it hurts. I love her so much, I would give up everything for her, even for being the Avatar. I would die for her. I chose her than other girls in the world because…..she's the one who freed me from the iceberg. Without her, I wouldn't even be here. I would be frozen, can't do anything. She also saved my life." He finished, turned to Hakoda with a smile on his face.

Hakoda smiled back at him. He's really grateful that his daughter found a boy like Aang. Who's really sincere with everything he said. "Aang, maybe she just needs more time. By the looks of it, I assure you, she had feelings for you more than a friend. She just didn't realize it, yet. Just give her more time."

Aang nodded and smiled, as Hakoda went back to sleep. What Aang didn't know is that Katara had been listening to their conversation the whole time. Her eyes went wide as he replay the words she heard before. Happy tears slowly forming on her eyes. Aang sighed and slowly got up.

Katara knew if Aang see that she was not there, he would panicked and eventually find her. So she quickly ran to her sleeping bag and pretend to fall asleep.

She could feel Aang's presence, staring at her. Her back was on him. She couldn't see his sad look. Aang sighed again, as he lay down and pulled up his blanket. He fell asleep sooner after that. Hoping that Katara will talk to him and tell him what he wanted to hear for a long time.

Xoxox

So what do you think? Please review!

I need your opinion. Do you think I should wrote another chapter? Or just let it be a one-shot?


	2. Chapter 2

AN : I decided to make another chapter! Yay! This story takes time right after The Southern Raiders. At Ember Island. I don't know what to say anymore so... Here it is! Chapter 2!

**Maybe, she just needs more time**

**Chapter 2**

Katara was still kinda overwhelmed after she chased that stupid, heartless, old man who killed her mom. She decided to practice her waterbending on the beach. They just arrived at Zuko's old house vacation. She kept practicing alone until she gets tired and decided to watch the sunset.

She heard light footsteps behind her. She turned around, and smiled at Aang. He smiled back with that intoxicating smile he had. He took a seat beside her. They both stared at the beautiful sunset scene in front of them.

"Aang, I want to talk to you about something." She figured this is the best time to talk to him about the conversations she heard. Aang looked at her. "What do you want to talk about?"

She turned to him. She bit her lip in nervousness. "I overheard your conversation with my dad a few nights before." She explain. Aang's eyes widened in surprise and his mouth hung open. His heart was starting to beat faster. "I heard everything you said."

He didn't know what to say, still shocked by the sudden news. He ended up stuttering a few words. "Katara – how – you – I..." she sshh him with her finger on his lips. He looked at her finger and blushed. "I'm actually really glad I listened to that conversation. It helped me a lot."

She pulled away her finger from his lips and smiled. He couldn't help but smiled back. "Dad is right, I hadn't realize it yet. As I flashback to the moments we had...the staring, the blushing, the necklace...everything. I realize how thickheaded I am for not realizing that you had a crush on me, and it sooner became love." She paused.

"When you kissed me on the submarine, I'm shocked, but still kissed you back. At the temple, I kept thinking that it would ruin our friendship if we had feelings for each other. Now I realize how stupid I am to even think about that." Her eyes was saying 'I'm sorry for not realizing sooner' to him. They stared at each other.

Aang put his hand on her shoulder and rubbed it gently. "You're not stupid Katara. It's okay." He smiled. She smiled back.

"What I'm trying to say is...I love you too, Aang." Aang's stomach began to flutter in happiness. He pulled her for a big warm embrace. He nuzzled on her hair, breathing her sweet smell. They pulled back, big smile was on their faces.

The sun began to set as they lean to each other an inch by inch closer. Finally, Aang could feel her soft lips on his. She deepened the kiss, snaked her hands on his neck. He hold firm her slim waist. Aang did an experiment lick on her lips. Katara was surprised of his sudden action. He could be a little boy and childish, but also be mature. She opened her mouth, welcoming his tongue. Soon, they battle on their mouth against each other.

After seemed like hours, they broke apart. They leaned their foreheads, panting, catching their breath. "Wow." That's all Aang could manage to say. Katara giggled. "You like it, don't you?" she smirked. He grin really wide and nodded.

"Can we...you know, do it again?" he asked. Katara giggled again saying, "Yes." She jumped on him and sat on his lap. Her legs was on his waist. They kissed and kissed. Until...

"Yay! Woohoo! Go Twinkletoes!" shouted Toph. She and the rest of the Gaang just arrive to see them kissing. Aang and Katara jumped away from each other by surprised. Sokka looked at them, his mouth gaping open. The rest of them giggled at Sokka's expression. Aang and Katara blushed furiously.

"AANG! I'M SOOOO GONNA KILL YOU!" Sokka run at Aang. Aang prepared for the impact. But it never came. Aang looked up to see Katara already freeze Sokka. "UNFREEZE ME KATARA!" he screamed. "No, you are not killing him. He kissed me, so what? I like it, and no one can change my mind. As long as I'm here, you are _**not **_touching my _**boyfriend."**_ She snapped.

They all came to a silent. Until Sokka shouted, "SINCE WHEN HE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND?!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. His face became redder and redder.

"Since right now." She replied. "Come on Aang. Lets make out somewhere else." She pulled Aang towards the house.

Suddenly she stopped and turned around, glaring at them. "If someone tries to free him," she pointed an accusing finger at Sokka. "I will kill you." With that, she stormed to the house with Aang following her.

The rest of the Gaang shrugged and started to walked away from Sokka. "Hey! Where are you guys going?! You have to free me!" he shouted.

"What? And get killed by Katara? No way. Katara is pretty scary." Toph said. They leave Sokka on the beach alone. He became frantic to get out of the ice, but whatever his doing is useless. He sighed.

Meanwhile, Aang and Katara was already in the house. They already made out at the back of the house. Now they're tired and wanted to go to sleep. They arrived at their rooms, across from each other.

"So...I'm going to sleep. Goodnight Katara." He smiled and gave her a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight Aang. I love you." She replied and smiled.

"I love you, too."

Xoxox

Yeah! It's done! Woohoo!

Hope you guys like it! Please just click that botton down there for review


End file.
